Star Wars Rogue Heroes
by Surry Bachlor
Summary: With the galaxy submerged in the Clone Wars, it seems the heroes are running out. With the Sith resurfacing after a millenium, fear strikes those who are affected by this conflict. However, can you be the hero the galaxy so desperately needs?
1. Intro

STAR WARS: ROGUE HEROES

It is a dark time for the REPUBLIC. The CLONE WARS rage across the known galaxy.

As numerous JEDI face the ever-expanding DROID ARMY, it seems the entire

galaxy has gotten a taste of this conflict. However, the ROGUE ASSEMBLY, sparsely located in

the farthest systems known, are simply by standers to this war. But soon enough,

the ROGUE MASTER RIDRIKO knows his APPRENTICE will have to be involved,

and it is up to DESTINY to choose the rest...


	2. Destiny Awaits

**-21 BBY, Forest Moon of Endor-**

It is 21 BBY. The Clone Wars have begun throughout the galaxy and here you are. A Force-sensitive teenager on the forested moon of Endor. You are a Rogue, of the Rogue Assembly, an order for those who use both sides of the Force but are not corrupted. Today you are learning to meditate from your Rogue Master, Master Ridriko. He is a Force-ghost, defeated by the Sith Lord Darth Plagueis years ago. "Concentrate, my friend. Do not let your thoughts drift. Focus your mind."

"What am I to focus on?" You ask, a bit stubbornly. The Master chuckles.

"Focus on answers. Answers to your problems, solutions to your worries."

"Alright." You sit down on the dirt and close your eyes. You think about ways you could get off this moon. You hear Ridriko chuckle again.

"You must learn to shield your thoughts so as to make sure they are not your downfall. I know you want to leave, but you are still unaware of the dangers in this galaxy. You must complete training."

"But we're Rogues!" You yell, startled at your own anger. "We're not supposed to go through training! Why can't I fight? You've seen me with a lightsaber." Master Ridriko sighs. His blue ghost stands up and stares you in the eye with his mind-piercing glare.

"A Rogue, no matter how away from the Sith and Jedi they are, must always choose a destiny. I am training you so you do not wander the galaxy senselessly as if you cannot realize the full potential of your powers. Do you understand?" He says. You listen and nod._ I guess I could be more thankful_, you think. As you sit back down, you meditate. Suddenly you see a vision. It is of an aged you standing above a hooded man, with an evil face, clenching a lightsaber in your hand. You then hear screams of several people, and the most audible one is 'ANAKIN, NO!'. You shudder and open your eyes. You're back in the trees, sitting on a log. You look around, hoping to tell your Master about the vision, but he is nowhere to be seen. An Ewok chieftain, Tubba, nears you. He is a friend of yours and seems scared. You, being fluent in Ewokese, ask him what's going on. He tells you a monster fell from the sky and he requests you help his tribe fend off the monsters. You agree, always ready for action. You activate your lightsaber, which alarms Tubba, but he soon leads you to the battle.

You see Ewoks throwing stones and spears at some droids. You recognize these droids as CIS Battle Droids from the Republic broadcasts to Endor. You smile and charge at them. The droids are shocked at the sight of you. "Uh-oh. A Jedi!" One buzzes. You slice it in half and swiftly decapitate the rest of the platoon. You run to where the droids had been coming from. It is a crashed _Sheathipede_-class transport shuttle. You realize the Seperatists were lost, their navigation systems busted. Turning off your lightsaber, you turn around only to see Master Ridriko.

"I sense it. You are finally ready. Go, my apprentice, for I cannot teach you further. Only experience will make you a Master of the Force and from there you shall choose your path. Farewell, my friend. May the Force be with you." He smiles and fades away. You are taken by surprise.

"Wait, Master! What-" It is too late. He is gone. You are standing there alone in the middle of a forest, Ewoks cheering and droid parts scattered in the soil. Where do you go from here? You decide to try and fix the CIS shuttle, and head for Coruscant, the capital of the galaxy. Unprepared and scared, you try to calm down as you slowly use old tools to repair the piece of junk.

**-20 BBY, Jedi Temple on Coruscant—**

It has been a year since you had landed on Coruscant and begun your life as a bounty hunter. Business is good. It seems all the Hutts want a lightsaber-wielding Force-sensitive as a bodyguard and hunter. But today you are about to make your destiny. You stand in front of the Jedi Council. A small green being, with wide pointed ears and an old, wrinkled face stares at you. He is the first to speak. "Strong with you, the Force is. Yet your purpose here understand, I do not."

"Masters of the Jedi Council. I – I am of the Rogue Assembly. But I want to fight in the Clone Wars. It was not my Master's teachings to delve into Jedi or Sith wars, but this is a galactic war. The only way I can help you and still maintain my own heritage is if I fight alongside you. I do not want to be a Jedi, but I want to fight with one." You breathe slowly, hoping your speech might begin convincing them. The old Jedi Master shakes his head.

"Since I first learned of the Force, heard of this Assembly I have. And trust Rogues I do not." He gets off his chair and stares outside at the busy streets of Coruscant. It was a sunny day, but his expression of sadness did not change. He continues, "Once tasted the Dark Side you have, corrupts you it does." Suddenly a member of the Council, a dark-skinned and angry-looking individual, stands up.

"Master Yoda. I understand your fears of betrayal and the Dark Side. I have the same worries, but I sense something in this child. There is much conflict in this Rogue, but I have felt good. This Rogue has potential. In this war we may need all the help we can get. I do not sense betrayal or hate in any way."

"A good argument you have made, Master Windu. However. Breaks the Jedi Code, training him does."

You decide to speak out. "But you won't train me. I have already been trained. I only wish to work alongside your warriors." Yoda stares out the window once again. Master Windu looks at him and then back to you.

"Then does the Jedi High Council support taking in this Rogue child?" The entire Council agrees except for Yoda, who keeps looking out the window. Master Windu stands up and walks over to you. "It is not this easy. First you must be watched over by one of ours. And I have the perfect Jedi to work with you."


	3. Duel on Praestilyn

**-20 BBY, Battle of Praesitlyn-**

You slice through another battalion of battle droids. Deflecting the fire from a group up ahead, you use the Force to throw them off the edge of a cliff. The desert path, surrounded by trees, was a CIS command post and it was up to you and Nexal Company to capture and clear this area. Your best friend and Jedi counterpart Anakin Skywalker was helping you out. "You need help there, Skywalker?" You joke.

"You're just lucky this is my final day in the Trials. As a Knight, I'd kill you." He grins, brushing his brown hair off his forehead. You laugh.

"Good luck with that, Skywalker." You turn to face Commander Tenn. He is another one of your close friends and the clonetrooper leader of Nexal Company. "What's our status, Tenn?"

"Not too good, sir. There is a significant amount of battle droids that are being dropped off at this path. It seems the Seps don't want to lose this place."

"Where are they coming from?" You ask.

"There is a small CIS base just north of here. That is where the _Corpulentus _is sending droid reinforcements."

"So if we destroy that drop-off point, we will win this battle?"

"Theoretically, yes."

"Then what are we waiting for?"

"We've heard reports that Count Dooku's apprentice Asajj Ventress is overseeing the droid landings. I don't think Nexal Company can take her."

"Alright. I'll go there myself." Everyone is shocked.

"With all due respect, sir, this is the Dark Jedi we're talking about."

"Don't worry. I can avoid her and destroy the base myself." You dash off down the path before anyone can say anything. You get on a Republic BARC speeder and zoom off. You can see a gray speck in the distance, and recognize it to be the CIS outpost Tenn was talking about. As you continue your journey, you hear a speeder behind you. You turn your head around and see Skywalker on a BARC.

"This is a crazy idea. So I decided to come with you."

"You sure, Ani?"

"Yeah." He seems worried.

"Great. We have to stay low. Where's Nexal Company?"

"I told them to patrol the Slussi village. Whoa!" Anakin pulls down his goggles. You face ahead and see a huge dust storm coming your way. You pull down your goggles too, but when you're speeding in the cloud, you can barely see anything. When the storm clears, you find a group of STAPs. After blasting through the STAPs with Skywalker, you reach the base. Fighting your way into the interior, you run over to the main computer.

"If we shut down the main power generator, we can stop the flagship from sending droids." You tell Anakin. He nods. Suddenly, through the open ceiling, a hooded figure falls from the clouded sky. She lowers her hood. It is Asajj Ventress, the Nightsister Dark Jedi that is well-known for being Count Dooku's assassin.

"Pitiful Jedi. I'm afraid I cannot let you destroy this base." She cackles and pulls out two lightsabers from inside her cloak. You go into a defensive stance. Anakin comes up beside you.

"Anakin, just go and shut down the power generator! I can deal with her myself." You say.

"You can't take her on yourself!" He yells.

"I can hold her until you shut it down! JUST GO!" You shout. Anakin resents it, but he decides to go and shut down the generator.

"May the Force be with you." He says. He runs out to the elevator. You turn around and face Ventress. She smiles.

"You really think you can survive my wrath?"

"I know I can." You say, and you charge at her. However, she easily parries your blow and unleashes a fury of lightsaber swipes on you. You block all of her attacks, but the impact pushes you backwards. Asajj seems unimpressed.

"Have the Jedi run out of sensible Padawans? You are pathetic." She laughs, and raises her lightsabers.

"I am no Jedi." You say, and let loose a barrage of Force lightning on her. She is taken by surprise and drops her weapons. As she burns and screams under your anger, Anakin arrives back.

"I shut down the-" He stares down on the floor. "Stop it!" He demands. You look at him and then back down at Asajj in agony. You finally stop, and Asajj's lifeless body rolls on the floor. Anakin looks at you. "Your – your eyes..." You look at your reflection in the computer screen. Your eyes are a burning yellow. You blink and they return to normal. Anakin continues, "Nexal Company has contacted a Republic cruiser in the area. It's attacking the _Corpulentus _now. There's a gunship waiting for us." He stares at you and shakes his head, as if some thought had come to his mind that he regretted. You nod and follow Anakin out of the base, leaving the dead Asajj.

**-20 BBY, Orbiting Praestilyn on Venator-class Star Destroyer **_**Ambition**_**-**

"And you defeated Ventress?" A clone asks. You nod. You are sitting in the hanger of _Ambition_, with a group of clonetroopers eager to find out what happened on Praestilyn. Suddenly a clonetrooper walks over.

"Skywalker wants you. He's in hanger 4." You get up and meet Anakin. He sighs and whispers to you.

"Listen. The Council wants me to discourage you from using the Dark Side of the Force. And what happened at that base – that was not good. I'm on your side, and it's great that you finally defeated Ventress, but I am to report this to the Jedi."

"And what will happen if they know I used the Dark Side?"

"They-They will cut you from any Republic connections. From _Ambition_. From Nexal Company. From me. Or worse, they will see you as a threat..." He lowers his head.

"You can't tell the Jedi. Please. I want to fight."

"I know. And I won't." He says, smiling. You hug him.

"You're a great friend, Skywalker."

"Thanks." He says, but his mind seems to be somewhere else, thinking about something other than the Jedi...


End file.
